


Girlfriends Who Game Together, Stay Together

by LadyXana



Series: In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Minecraft, One Shot, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana
Summary: Cute scene of Sara teaching her girlfriend Ava how to play Minecraft.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444663
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Girlfriends Who Game Together, Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsAreSparksOfLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/gifts).



> My amazing friend @ShipsAreSparksOfLife gave me this prompt, and I took the chance to write something to celebrate their birthday!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful day, buddy :)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> P.S.: Thank you to my wonderful beta-readers @Starling83 and @AnimagusFireblade ;)

Ava was sitting on her bed, laptop resting on her lap while she loaded the game. The bell ringing caught her attention and she quickly placed the device next to her, hurrying downstairs to get the door. Before her mother could open it for her, she shouted, “I’ve got it!”

She didn’t even look through the peephole, already knowing who the guest was. She opened the door quickly, a bright grin on her face. “Hey!” she greeted, blushing a little at the smile her guest was giving her back.

“Hey, Aves!” Sara greeted back, showing off her adorable dimples showing. “Can I come in?”

Ava snapped out of her temporary trance, opening the door further and stepping aside to let Sara in. “Of course, go ahead.”

The smaller blonde walked in and waited for Ava to close the door behind them. They stood in the doorway for a couple of awkward seconds, before Ava’s mother showed up.

“Ah, Sara!” she addressed the young girl, giving her a brief hug. “Welcome! How are your parents doing? I haven’t had the chance to talk to them lately, I’ve been so busy.”

Sara smiled sheepishly at Ava’s mother. “They’re fine, busy as well. But the other day they were talking about inviting you and Mr. Sharpe over for dinner soon.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! Please tell them we would be thrilled to join them!”

“Will do, Mrs. Sharpe.”

Ava’s mother chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. “Please, honey, you know you can call me Pam.”

Sara’s lips turned into a charming smile. “Okay Pam.”

“Very well, I won’t keep you girls any longer. I’m sure you have better things to do than chatting with me. Have fun!”

As soon as Pam was back into the kitchen, Sara turned to Ava. “So… Shall we go upstairs?”

“Yes, let’s go,” Ava replied, leading the way to her bedroom. She climbed the steps two at a time in obvious excitement. As soon as they reached the room, she closed the door so that they could have a bit more privacy.

“Okay, so, I already have the game on. As soon as you set everything up on your laptop, we can begin playing,” Ava told her, a smile on her face. It faltered a little bit as soon as she noticed the smirk on Sara’s face.

“What?”

Sara didn’t reply right away, her smirk kept in place while she placed her own laptop on top of Ava’s desk. Once the game was loading, she turned around to look at Ava again, shrugging her shoulders. “I was expecting a warmer welcome, that’s all,” she explained, a challenging look in her shiny blue eyes.

A smile tugged at the corners of Ava’s lips. “Oh yeah?” She asked, stepping closer to Sara until she had her trapped between the desk and herself.

Sara’s arms immediately went around Ava’s neck, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend’s lips. “Yeah.”

“Mhm… What did you have in mind?” Ava teased, feigning ignorance even as her own eyes fell to Sara’s lips.

“Something like this,” Sara whispered before she stepped on her tippy toes, tightening her hold on the taller blonde’s neck before pressing their lips together. Both girls got lost in the kiss, humming softly at the taste of one another. Sara tried to deepen the kiss, running her tongue over Ava’s bottom lip which made Ava break the kiss and rest their foreheads together.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Ava couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread on her face at hearing the pet name. She was still getting used to Sara treating her with so much affection.

“Nothing’s wrong. But we do have a game to get to, otherwise Zari will be a pain in both of our asses.”

Sara rolled her eyes, sighing before planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s nose. “Alright, let’s play then." She turned around, grabbing her laptop before plopping down on a pouffe next to Ava's bed, while the latter sat on the mattress, back resting against the headboard and mirroring Sara's set up.

Both of them put their headsets on and entered the realm. 

"Hey there, Zari!" Ava greeted cheerfully at the sight of her friend's avatar, getting a scoff in return.

"Took you two lovebirds long enough! Too busy making out?"

"Aww! If I didn't know any better, I would think you're jealous," Sara teased, getting a snicker from Ava in return. "And hello to you too, by the way."

"You two are impossible. Can we get started already,  _ Lancelot _ ?" Zari teased back. She loved to make fun of Sara's username once in a while.

Ava chuckled at that, receiving a glare from Sara in return. A kiss blown Sara's way was enough to melt the glare into a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this, " Sara replied, clapping her hands excitedly. “Are you ready, Aves?”

Ava shrugged her shoulders, biting her bottom lip before replying, “Readier than I’ll ever be, I guess? Just, don’t be mad if the mission goes wrong because of me.” 

“I could never get mad at you because of that, baby, ” Sara assured her. Zari's voice came through from the other end of the line almost immediately “Oh God, you two are too much, I think I’m gonna throw up.”

She earned a couple of chuckles from both blondes and added, “I don’t plan on losing tonight though, so you better step up your game, Sharpie.”

Sara’s face immediately turned into a frown. “Hey, Zari! Go easy on her, she’s still learning.”

Even though Sara couldn’t see her friend at the moment, she could definitely picture her rolling her eyes. The answer she received after just served to prove that.

“Fine… I will lead the team while you help Ava figure out the game. You better be a good teacher, Lance.”

Sara’s face turned into one of mischief at that, and a quick glance at her girlfriend let Ava know exactly what would come out of her mouth.

“Oh, I bet Ava agrees that I can be an  _ excellent  _ teacher, flawless even,” she purred, chuckling softly at the way her girlfriend’s face turned red. She loved getting Ava flustered, she couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Ew, gross, ” Zari chimed in, breaking their bubble once more. “Okay so, mission for today, Monster Hunting!”

“Sounds… interesting. What does it mean?” Ava asked, feeling completely lost.

“Well, basically we will need at least four bones and two arrows from skeletons, two rotten flesh from zombies, two spider eyes, and one gunpowder from a creeper.”

“And how do we get that?” the blonde asked again, her curiosity peaking.

Sara smiled at seeing Ava getting interested in something she herself enjoyed doing. “We need to fight skeletons, zombies, a spider and a creeper.”

Ava swallowed, her face apprehensive. “Sounds like a hard mission… Are you sure it’s a good idea for me to participate? I don’t want to drag you behind. I could just watch you play.”

Sara started to shake her head at that. “Zari, give us just a second, ” she said before putting the game on pause.

She placed her laptop and headset on the floor and made her way to Ava’s bed. She kneeled on the mattress beside Ava and took her headset off of her, placing them on the bed. Once Ava’s face was free, she cupped her cheeks and traced them softly with her thumbs. “Aves, I don’t care if the mission goes well or not. What matters to me is you playing with us, ” Sara assured her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “It will be fun, I promise.”

Ava nodded, placing one last kiss on Sara’s lips. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

*******

“Sara! Some help here would be nice!” Zari’s voice desperately demanded. “This stupid skeleton won’t give up!”

“I don’t know if you noticed Z, but you’re not the only one under attack!” Sara replied, smashing the mouse button while she tried to fight off one of the skeletons that were attacking their team. “Aves, help me finish this one off.”

“Ahm… Okay, so I just need to attack, right?”

“Yeah baby, just click the left button of your mouse.”

Ava nodded, moving forward on the game until she was close enough to attack the skeleton. She pressed the mouse button, letting a cheer out when she was able to hit damage.

“That’s great Aves, keep going just like that until we kill the bastard.”

Ava kept clicking a couple more times, and was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t even notice that she accidently clicked Sara’s avatar instead of clicking on the skeleton.

Suddenly, they see the avatar’s head drop and soon enough Sara is out of the game.

“Fuck,” Sara let out under her breath and her face turned into a glare when she hears Zari laughing loudly on the other side of the line.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe Ava killed you! Hahaha! Killed by the girlfriend, priceless!”

Ava’s head immediately snapped to the left to look at Sara. “I killed you?! Oh God, I’m so sorry, Sara! Can’t we bring you back or something?”

Sara chuckled, before shaking her head. “Nope. I could make it back to where you and Zari are, but it would take me too long now,” she explained, her lips pressed in a thin line that Ava interpreted as her being mad. Her semblance turned into a frown, and she looked down and away from Sara. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Hating the way Ava sounded so defeated, Sara decided to tell Zari that it would be best if they would schedule another time to finish the mission, and Zari agreed. After turning off her laptop, she once more made her way to where Ava was and sat down next to her. Sara bumped their shoulders together, trying to make the taller girl look at her.

“Hey Aves, don’t feel bad. I’m not mad about it,” she tried to assure, a soft smile on her face while she took Ava’s hand in hers.

Ava finally looked up at her, surprise all over her face. “You’re not? But I ruined the game.”

Sara found herself shaking her head again. “Baby, no. You didn’t ruin anything. It was just for fun.” Her free hand moved to cup Ava’s cheek, lingering there. “Besides, we can still play, if you’d like to. I can teach you how to move around the game and gather materials to build a little house or shelter,” she explained, pointing at Ava’s laptop.

A bright smile made its way to Ava’s face, and Sara’s heart swelled at the sight of it.

“Yeah, I would like that,” she replied, squeezing Sara’s hand in hers. The smaller girl kissed their joined hands before letting go.

“Okay so, go back to the main menu and choose  _ Single Player _ . Now we’re gonna create a new world and name it.”

Ava did as told, pursing her lips while she thought about a good name for it.

“Do you have any ideas for the name?” Sara asked, looking at her expectantly. 

Ava felt herself blushing as something came to her mind, her flushed state bringing a smirk to Sara’s lips.

“Aves? Where did your mind go just now?” she asked, motioning to her girlfriend’s face with her hand.

Ava immediately covered her own face with her hand in embarrassment. “Well… I thought of a name but it’s… kind of embarrassing.”

Sara took the taller girl’s hand away from her face so she could look at her. With her eyebrows teasingly raised she said, “You know you’ll have to tell me now, right? Don’t leave me hanging like this.”

Ava threw her hand back, a groan leaving her lips. “Argh, fine.” Her eyes were closed when she finally let it out, “ _ Avalance _ …” she whispered at first.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Sara told her, moving closer to her.

Ava’s head turned to look at her, their faces mere inches apart. She could feel how red her face was, before she was repeating the word one more time. “Avalance. It’s both our names together, Ava and Lance, get it?” she started to explain, her rambling increasing at seeing the reaction on Sara’s face. “It was Gary’s idea. You know how he has always shipped us, even when we weren’t dating yet. So when we started dating, he got so excited that he came up with a ship name for us.”

She could tell how hard Sara was trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. She glared at her before saying, “You can laugh now.”

And Sara did, throwing her head back while clinging to her belly. When she eventually calmed down and saw how embarrassed Ava was because of it, she poked her cheek playfully. “Aww, baby, I can’t believe you kept that gem from me all this time.”

Ava’s arms were crossed against her chest and a pout was in place, which Sara was finding utterly adorable.

“Well, I thought you would make fun of me,” Ava explained in a slightly whiny voice. Sara’s smirk was replaced by a soft smile before she leaned closer, pressing a kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek, starting a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and back up again until she reached Ava’s ear, whispering softly, “You were wrong. I really, really like the sound of it.”

She leaned back after that, surprised when Ava grabbed her neck and brought their lips together, mouths moving in synchrony. This time, Ava was the one to deepen the kiss and Sara gladly went with it. They eventually parted, foreheads touching while they tried to calm their beating hearts, matching smiles on their faces.

After that, Sara settled down next to Ava again, explaining the dynamics of the game to her. She showed her how to gather some basic building items, such as wood, stone, sand, and coal. She also took the chance to show Ava how to create secondary items by using the basic ones.

They were so enraptured in the game that they didn’t even notice time pass by. It was only when Ava’s mother came to knock on the bedroom door that Sara fished her phone out of her back pocket to check the time.

“Shit, it’s already 8pm,” she said right before Pam came into the room.

“Hey girls! It’s quite late already, I guess you got lost in the game, huh?”

Ava let out a yawn before stretching her arms over her head. “Yeah mom, we didn’t even look at the time.”

Sara chuckled awkwardly at that, scratching her neck. “Yeah, I should probably go. My parents must be worried.”

Ava quickly got up from the bed to stand next to Sara, a hand squeezing her shoulder. “Or you could stay? Have dinner with us and maybe sleep over?” she asked with a sheepish smile on her face.

“I don’t know-” she started to say but Ava’s mother quickly interrupted.

“Yes, honey, that’s a great idea. You should stay at ours tonight, I can call your parents and let them know.”

“I don’t know, Pam, I don’t want to bother you.”

The older woman waved her off. “Nonsense dear, we're happy to have you.”

Sara looked from her to Ava, who now had an expectant smile on her face, causing Sara’s heart to warm. How could she ever say no to her girlfriend?

“Okay, I guess I’ll stay then.”

*******

Sara was already resting under the covers when Ava stepped out of the bathroom, climbing into bed after. 

"God, dinner was great, but I'm so full." She said before she placed her head on Sara’s lap, taking advantage of the fact that she was still sitting against the headboard.

Sara’s free hand went to Ava’s hair, threading gently through it, knowing just how much her girlfriend enjoyed it. Her other hand kept busy, scrolling through her phone. A chuckle leaving her lips grabbed Ava’s attention, making her turn her head to look up at Sara.

“What’s so interesting about your phone?”

Sara let out another chuckle, pressing a kiss against Ava’s temple before turning her screen for Ava to read the chain of texts there.

“Sara! I can’t believe you told Zari about our ship name. Zari, of all people!”

A small laugh left Sara’s lips as she put her phone aside, before motioning for Ava to move her head so she could lie down next to her. They lay on their sides, looking at one another. Sara traced Ava’s bottom lip, making the pout there go away.

“C’mon baby, she’s my best friend. What’s so wrong about it?”

“She’s going to tell all of our other friends too! They’ll make fun of us.”

Sara’s hand was moving a second after, tucking a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear before letting it rest against her cheek.

“Baby, I don’t care about that. Let them make fun, who cares? Besides, it’s only friendly teasing.”

“Mhm… Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Sara’s face broke into a grin. “I’m always right.”

Ava's eyebrows rose at that. "More like always cocky."

Sara shot her a playful glare before flicking her nose lightly, grinning when Ava’s face matched her glare. Ava grabbed her hand, pinning it down and away from her. “You’re so annoying sometimes,” she said, and if it had been a while ago, before they had gotten together, Sara would have taken it the wrong way. But now? Now Sara knew that there was no bite behind it, only affection. And that was what prompted her to grab Ava’s neck with her free hand and ask, “Kiss me?”

Ava’s heart melted right at the spot, leaving her nodding at the request, “Always,” she whispered before leaning down and joining their lips in a gentle kiss. They fell asleep, clinging to one another, with Ava’s arms wrapped around Sara from behind. The smaller girl would never admit it to anyone but Ava, but she absolutely loved to be the little spoon if it meant feeling her girlfriend’s arms hugging her protectively through the night.


End file.
